Halloween with Tate
by filthyworld
Summary: Tate is excited to spend Halloween with Violet. Rubber man never existed. Tate/Violet.


**WHAT YOU HAVE TO KNOW: **Tate never raped Vivien here, she got pregnant with Ben and the twins are happy healthy babies. However Violet did committed suicide and Vivien and Ben know she is dead. They still live at the murder house and they are aware of all the ghosts that live in there.

**TIMELINE: **Almost a year after Violet died. Let's suppose she died on 2011 so we are on 2012, October Finals to be exact.

October 31, 2012. Finally I had been waiting for almost a year so this day would arrive. I felt happy.

I went to the kitchen were mom was feeding my brother's with some baby food.

"Darling!, how are you today?"

"I'm happy, and sure Tate is too, he woke me up since _very _early to see the sunrise, he's so excited about going grocery shopping."

"Well, I'm sure he is, I've been awaken early too, your brother Benjamin was so hyperactive, I'm just waiting for Moira so I can have a good rest."

"I can take care of the babies while Moira arrives."

"No, no, I don't want you to spend your Halloween taking care of your brothers."

"Mom, is okay, seriously, it's almost ten, Moira will come soon."

"Fine, I'm going to take a bath, just make them finish their meal and you can take them to the nursery room. Maybe change them, oh and Violet, tell Tate the babies won't wear a custom's this year, please."

"Yeah… I'll tell him."

Couldn't believe mom had remembered last Friday's dinner where Tate had said he wanted the babies to wear customes and to take them out for Halloween, mom didn't liked that idea due to the fact the boy's weren't even a year old. And maybe she pictured the babies all bloody and gore. When Benji finished his meal he started crying, he was always so loud and sometimes obnoxious, but it was fine cause he was a baby and well, that's what babies do.

I hold him in my arms.

"Benji!"

Tate came into the kitchen and he opened his arms, so I gave Benji to him and I sat so Brendon could finish his meal. Tate was always so playful around the babies, and so protective with them, he must have been a wonderful brother to Beau and Addie, I thought. Right after the babies had both finished we went upstairs to the nursery room, and Chad was sitting there on a rocking chair reading a Vogue that mom had bought.

He didn't even noticed us,

"What a terrible mistake Lagerfield is doing, I bet Madmoisselle Coco Channel would be terribly disappointed, - He looked up – Oh, hi guy's, the babies! I've been waiting for them!"

He smiled and stood up, and though Chad was a good babystitter most of time, my mom didn't loved the idea so much. So I immediately thought on distracting him off of the babies.

"Umh, yeah, but truth is I wanted you to help me to do the last minute decorations for the house."

"Last minute deco? But darling, your parents didn't even bought pumpkins, I mean it's going to be a hard duty."

"Well, the house looks already creepy" – Tate said in a joking way

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard, Chad, plus you're really good at it."

"Well, I'll see what I can do, think I saw some things I could use on the attic, come help me, Violet."

I placed Brandon on a crib while Tate did the same with Benji. I looked at him and I couldn't help but smile, we kissed.

"Could you change them? Meanwhile I will go with Chad and then we'll head to do the grocery shopping."

"Of course. Have fun with your B-F-F, Chad!."

"Don't bullshit me, I'll be right back."

I helped Chad to take some stuff to the living room, just fake spiderweb and some other 'scary' stuff.

I came back to the nursery room and Tate was on the rocking chair with the vogue on his hands.

"I don't get why this girls dress so weird, and their make up is just strange."

"I don't know, designers always do that."

I sat on his lap and passed my hands around his neck.

"Did you dressed up the babies?"

"Oh yeah I did, take a look at them, you're gonna love them, Violet."

I looked at both babies that we're now sleeping, Tate had made them wore costumes, Benji was dressed up as a pumpkin and Brandon as a bunny. I looked at Tate and he smiled at me.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go grocery shopping."


End file.
